i've come home
by displayheartcode
Summary: In the space after nightmares and daybreak, Halley finds her way back to Ginny. [Gender AU - F/F]


**A/N:** Formerly known as conjurewithrisk, but same unedited brand and little motivation as before! Titles comes from the song Welcome Home by Radical Face for this Everyone is a Girl AU, and if you want other variations of post-war life, then there's 'just need to breathe'. More might come in the future, but it depends on **_reviews_** and **_motivation_**.

My tumblr/ao3 accounts are both under displayheartcode.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Nada. Goose eggs.

 **Title** : i've come home

 **Words** : 1K

 **Summary:** In the space after nightmares and daybreak, Halley finds her way back to Ginny. Gender AU.

* * *

 _One…two…three…_

Halley breathed in. Held it for another three beats, and exhaled slowly through her mouth. She did this again, but tried to force her entire body to relax with the slow count. Hermione had recommended the technique several years back, but Halley was finding it to be just as useless as before.

Grumbling, she turned to her back, green eyes staring at the pale ceiling of Beatrice's childhood room. She focused on a random spot, and she was determined to try again.

 _Breathe in._

 _One_. Ghoulish flames licking away at the Room of Requirement. Hermione's voice turning shrill with fear. The old school broom buckling under her weight. The taste of ashes filling Halley's mouth as they reached higher. _Two._ Icy water forcing its way down her mouth, the hot chain of the Locket twisting around her neck as her screams were lost in the depths of the lake. She was going to die alone, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor glittered near her feeble reach of trembling fingers. _Three_. Those small second of absolute stillness between Kingsley's Patronus and the Death Eaters arriving. People screaming, spells clashing in the air as Halley fought her way through the crowd to find Rory and Hermione.

 _Breathe out._

But Halley felt the dregs of the fire and water and fear numbing her body. Her focus slipped, and all that came out was a shaky exhale, the early sunlight cold against her skin as the memories rose up like a wave to crash down on her.

She couldn't do it. The nightmares were still there.

Admitting defeat, she rolled herself up into a sitting position on the bed, cradling her head in one hand. She touched the scar on her forehead, taking solace with the knowledge it hadn't hurt since her walk to her death. _See? He's gone,_ Halley told herself. She looked around the room, watching the shadows slink away as morning slowly arrived. _He's gone and dead._

 _And so were you._

Halley pushed her hair out of her face. She kept her head tilted up, and forced herself to turn away from those thoughts. Two floors up, she knew Rory was fast asleep in her room with Hermione in her arms. She could hear the creaks and sighs of the house settling, the vaguely soft sounds of the ghoul moving something heavy in the attic. She wondered briefly if any of the other occupants were up so early, but that made her only think of Ginny next. Halley thought of the open invitation. _Whenever you need me,_ Ginny had said.

Well. Why not?

Halley's feet hit the floor. Her wand tucked in the waistband of her pajamas, she trusted her herself to find her way to Ginny's room without her glasses. The hallways beckoned her, and taking the stairs up step-by-step only made Halley feel more aware of how loud her heart was pounding in her chest. The memory of being kissed on her birthday teased at her. _No, not that!_ Halley tried to argue, but the thrill that jolted through her said otherwise.

 _I can't just go to her room and have a snog!_

 _Would Ginny really mind?_

She was at Ginny's door. Halley steadied herself.

 _You'll, you know, have a chat about feelings. That's all. No more canoodling with your ex-girlfriend, Potter!_

Before she could twist her hand around the doorknob, it swung open to reveal and a sleepy-eyed Ginny on the other side. Her long hair fell over one shoulder, head tilted to the side as she took in Halley's nightmare-rumpled appearance: the drawn expression and tight line of her mouth.

"Thought I would see you at my door eventually," greeted Ginny.

Halley took a step closer, her toes edging over the threshold. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind." Her pulse jumped as Ginny opened the door wider.

"You're an idiot to think I would turn you away."

She wanted to laugh.

Halley entered and Ginny went to sit on her bed. It was shoved against the wall, under a window, to be precise. Because her room faced east, and warm light always seemed to bath the surroundings, illuminating the yellow-painted walls and green posters of the various member of the Holyhead Harpies, and Halley had a number of memories about their friendship blossoming in this space, and then turning into a romance that made her truly happy.

Ginny leaned forward. "How can I help?" She offered a hand. "And don't stand so far away. You're making me feel like I have Spattergoit."

"Sorry. I –" Halley faltered. "When you said that I could come by anytime, I always thought I would have a better idea of what I would want."

"Have you considered sleeping?" They were now standing close enough that Ginny could take Halley by the hand, and she drew her in closer. "Merlin, you look terrible." She sat up straighter on her knees, her hands flying up to Halley's thin shoulders like pale butterflies. Halley bent her head, letting her hair fall forward to obscure her vision of Ginny's blurry face, the pink curve of her mouth and the way her lower lip jutted out just enough to make Halley want to trace it with her fingers.

"Guess I could use a few more hours," she muttered. She had lost enough time since the War had ended to panic and fear of what was lurking in the shadows at night.

No more words were needed. She could read them in the movements Ginny made, the way her body arched closer to her when she joined her in the bed, Halley could smell the flowery shampoo in the cotton sheets, feel the soft skin of Ginny's ankle crossed over hers. This was peace. It was home, and Halley found it in moments like this.

"Is this better?" Ginny asked, tugging a quilt over them.

 _You have no idea,_ Halley thought. She let her lips brush against the curve of Ginny's cheek. "Thank you."

Ginny touched the side of Halley's face. "You can thank me when you wake up."

And Halley later did.


End file.
